Because No One Remembers Robert Fleischman
by Firithnovwen
Summary: Every Romantic Comedy Movie Cliché indicated that this was Dave's moment. The old gang reunites for a big performance for their High School reunion. Old feelings and New Drama  Kurtofsky, Brittana and a few other pairing. Very Mature
1. Chapter 1

**Because No One Remembers Robert Fleischman**

**_Author notes;_**

**_Mostly Kurtofsky and Brittana but there will be other pairings as well. And there is a lot of sex, gay, hetero, and lesbian. Ye be warn pirates._**

**_Special thanks Kidate Etai for being my beta. You rock. _**

**_Ten years after Graduation _**

At times Dave Karofsky hated technology. Nothing like a Tribe 8 tune a notorious lesbo band - echoing across the room right when he's plowing a twink into his mattress. He growled in annoyance, his rhythm temporarily thrown off. He really hated Santana sometimes. When did that bitch program that into his phone anyway? He knew she wouldn't give up either. Cock blocking was like her calling. She's God gifted with it. He picked up speed, knowing she would be calling again and angled himself, and slammed into his tight hole and hit his prostate with each slam.

Brannon had been somewhat annoyed by the interruption and fairly curious by the ring tone but once David had moved his hips and thrust into him from a different angle it was completely forgotten and he started seeing spots. His naturaly deeper tone became higher pitch with each powerful, deep plunge of Dave's cock.

"Harder!" Brannon gasped. Dave was more than happy to oblige. Sweat rolled down his face and he grunted loudly. He bit his lip as Brannon tightened around him.

"Fucker." He breathed.

Brannon smiled arrogantly and eagerly pushed against him. They had been going at it for almost four months, once, maybe twice a week. They had met at a club and Brannon enjoyed throwing around the sheets as much as him and was just as cool with the no strings attached rule.

"Sing for me." Dave begged and nearly bent him in half. Brandon closed his eyes and moaned loudly his voice cracking when Dave brushed his prostate. His cock leaked, dipping down on his lips. He brushed his tongue over it causing Dave to groan loudly and he nearly lost it. He had to pull out and choke his dick preventing any early eruption.

Brannon whined in protest and Dave leaned down to kiss him hard and sucked on his lips, desperate for any morsel of taste left. When there was none he kissed down, his body going straight for the source. Brannon's body arched as his lips wrapped around his cock

"Stop teasing me." He gasped almost losing the ability to speak "Fuck me!"

"Hands and knees." He ordered as he sat up and gave his thigh a little smack.

The phone rang again and it had to be his imagination but the ring seemed louder, like it was echoing her impatience. "Bitch." Dave muttered. Brannon turns and sticks out his ass high for David. He grinned at the offering and positioned himself behind him and slowly slid into him, biting his lip the entire way. Brannon spread his legs and gripped the sheets as Dave picked up speed. He had no problem letting David do all the work but he knew he had to hang on tight for the ride or end up in the headboard.

Brannon howls with intense pleasure as Dave builds up to his full momentum. "Fuck, fuck, fuck me!" He screamed. David grinned widely. He had to be close to a high G or E or something he wasn't very music savvy but knew that was one high tone.

Brannon grabs his own cock and began to jerk off frantically. David was forced to close his eyes, willing off his own release until Brannon came. He did have pride after all. The interruption of the phone was enough distraction for David not to blow his lid but Brannon was unfazed and screamed out clenching around him.

Unable to hold it back any further, Dave roared and came hard. He rode out his orgasm, thrusting into him at least another three or four times before pulling out and rolling to his side, completely out of breath.

Brannon fell to his stomach and turned grinning at David. Dave reached out brushing his chestnut hair out of his eyes. Although it was just a hook up, Dave wasn't a dick. He would like to consider them as friends with a lot of sexy benefits

"Who's calling?" He asked "Your wife?"

"God, no." He said and looked at the ceiling. Okay, maybe they weren't that good of friends, since they didn't know each other beyond the bedroom. Brannon shrugged. He didn't really care; it wasn't like he hadn't slept with someone on the down low before.

David rolled over picking up the phone. Santana must have been frustrated by him not answering his phone had sent him a text_**. –Answer your phone Butt Pirate-**_

Brannon leaned over and kissed him. "Lovely woman." He chuckled. Dave held the phone to his chest. "You don't have to go." He grinned. "I'll be ready for round two in an about ten minutes." he said, wriggling his eyebrows.

"Wish I could." Brannon said honestly. "But it's my boyfriend's birthday. …Alright if I use your shower?"

Dave gave a slow nod as Brannon kissed him again. He then got up and gathered his clothes before heading towards the bathroom. Dave looked at his ass longing, knowing he wouldn't call him again. He wasn't a home wrecker.

"Fuck." He said softly. One more name to cross out of his little black book. He shook his head dejectedly as he dialed Santana's number.

She answered on the first ring. "What the hell?"

"Well, hello to you too."

"Why didn't you answer? I could have been dying." Santana dramatically scolded.

Dave snorted. "For one you wouldn't call me if you were dying. Secondly, I was having anal sex."

"Gross." Santana said and made gagging noises. "Seriously, if I wanted to be disgusted I would be watching Rachel Ray."

"Uh huh, and how's the pussy eating going?" Dave chuckled.

"Tasty." She replied quickly.

Dave sighed "So what the fuck you want, ho?"

Santana growled. "Fuck you."

Brannon walked out of the bathroom. "Call me." He said with a wave of his hand as he quickly left the apartment. Dave watched him walk out holding his breath.

"What does he look like?"

"You wouldn't be interested, lack of tits." Dave replied.

"Oh come on, humor me."

"Shouldn't you be cleaning up road kill or cavity searching Lima Heights streetwalkers or something?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "No. …I'm avoiding paperwork." She said. "Let me guess. Twink…brown hair?"

"Chestnut." Dave corrected.

"You are such a homo." Dave held back the phone tempted to just hang up, although the humor of pissing her off wasn't worth her wraith, so instead he would just resort to insulting her some more.

"Oh shut up, Lesbo." Dave rolled his eyes. Not his best material. Santana laughed on the other line she was obviously enjoying this far too much.

"Okay, so chestnut hair." She said and tapped her pen against her chest. "Blue or green?"

"Maybe he had brown."

"Not honey brown, or amber?" She teased.

"Santana, you are so funny." Dave said, standing up and heading to the bathroom. He threw the used condom in the waste basket and started the water. "Why do I take your abuse?"

"Because I keep it real and you work with life sucking liars on a daily basis" Dave gave a slight nod. She did have a point. "It's a good change of pace. …And stop avoiding the question, blue or green?"

"Blue." He finally answered and stuck his toe into the water testing the temperature,

"Hung up much?"

"Oh fuck you." He growled.

"No thanks, your boy parts disgust me."

"Yeah, says the girl that has slept with sixty two percentage of the boy population of Lima."

"I was young and confused." She said. "I dated you didn't I?"

"Worst months of my life."

"Oh, you're just jealous because I didn't give you a taste of my whisker biscuit."

"You notice that Vaginas have the most disgusting nicknames right? There is a reason for that."

"Because men have far too much time on their hands and a forever juvenile attitude." Santana resorted.

"Heteros are weird." He said.

"I know, right?"

David laughed and shook his head at the ridiculousness of this conversation. "Well what do you need, J Lo, because I have the need to wash off boyfriend cheating skank off."

"At least call me someone current." She said "I mean, she was on _Dancing with the Stars_. That is the last stop on the desperation express."

"Alright, I'll work on my nicknames…what do you want? Surely you didn't call me to bust my balls?"

"Alright, damn." She said and clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "Are you coming down for the reunion?"

"Reunion?" Dave repeated. "Yeah, I got something in the mail about it. …What the hell, I'll catch a plane down for the weekend of." It would be nice to see his Dad.

"Uh huh." Santana said "So. …Can you come down two weeks ahead of time?"

"Two weeks?" His eyebrows rose "What for?"

"Well, all the Glee kids are you know we're all going to be doing this song and dance at the reunion." She bullshitted, and would worry about handling that little detail later.

Dave sighed. "I was in Glee for like six months my senior year." He said. "And I might like to mention I wasn't popular."

"Well then time to boast about how rich and important you are…not to mention out and proud rainbow waving gay guy you are."

Dave laughed. "It sounds like fun, but…"

"Kurt is coming."

Dave was silent. Santana was right, he was hung up on him. Every guy he bedded had some resemblance to him, although he like to think Kurt just fit into his type.

"You're a mega bitch."

"Can you get off?"

"On Kurt? Well, that goes without saying"

"Off work, you perv." She chuckled.

Dave rubbed the back of his head. "I do own the law firm." He smirked.

"Awesome…how about Breadsticks, Saturday?"

Being that it was Thursday he choked "Santana…"

"Great, see you then and don't bring any of your little twinks because it's gross." She said and hung up. Dave looked at the phone in disbelief and closed it.

Santana pushed her phone between her tits and quickly turned to her computer just as the department's Lieutenant walked up. He sat on the edge of her desk and Santana stopped her pretend typing and cut her eyes upwards. She knew jokes of poor taste, and sexism were gonna be a part of the job when she joined the force, but for this guy it was a life style.

He was a transfer from Chicago, and everyone kissed his ass which only made them look like a bunch of small town hicks even more. Impressed by an accent, how lame is that? He's a first class asshole and day one he had hit a bad nerve with her and as much as she wanted to kick him in the mismatched socks, she didn't want to jeopardize her job.

"Lopez."

"That's Pierce-Lopez." She corrected and tilted her head "What can I do for you…Lieutenant Grayson?"

"Your uniform." He said leering down at her cleavage. "Doesn't seem regulation."

Santana rolled her eyes. "It's like 90 degrees in here." Most of the Officers were in their wife beaters or tee shirts. She didn't see him giving them hell about their uniforms, but then again they didn't have tits either.

He pulled the tooth pick out from between his lips. "I just don't want you giving anyone the wrong idea." He grinned and pointed towards her tits with the tooth pick. "With those hanging out."

"You're new around here." Santana smirked. "So let me explain how things are."

"Please do." Grayson said.

"Look if you must, because none of these son of bitches," She said whipping her finger around. "Are gonna touch and if they try they are gonna pull back a stub." She stood up giving him the stare down.

"Santana?"

The two turned and Brittany waved excitedly her hair was full back into a tight ponytail similar, to their Cheerio days. Tt swayed back and forth with each enthusiastic wave. She had a pink tank top and black spandex shorts. She held up a bag lunch from the dinner down the road and smiled widely.

"Be right there." Santana said and turn back to Grayson. "I'm taking my lunch." She said making sure he knew it wasn't a request.

Brittany had turned to go outside and wait for her and Grayson turned to admire Brittany altitudes. Santana stepped in front of him. "Yeah, that's mine." She said and turned sharply to go and join her wife.

Brittany was sitting on top of Santana police car, eating a fry and talking animatedly with Santana 'spartner. She walked up and kissed Brittany. "Oh, too salty" She said wiping her lips. "I like them sweet." She grinned and kissed her again.

Santana partner grinned widely enjoying his own personal ladies action. Santana pushed her hand in front of his face as she kissed her for a third time. "Oh come on." Brady whined, and Santana dropped her hand as she pulled away.

"There is the internet if you want to gawk like a perv." Santana snapped.

"What's on the internet?" Brittany asked, swinging her legs. Brady leaned against the car "I'll be more than happy to show you."

Brittany was about to say something when Santana interrupted. "Down boy, or I'll tell your wife"

Brady never took those threats empty handedly and stood up straight and handed Santana the keys to the cruiser. "You're a real ball buster, Lopez."

"You're the second man that told me that today."

Brady snorted "Only two, a real slow day for you, Lopez."

Brittany grinned. "Bye, Brady, I like your hair cut." Brady ran his fingers through his hair and winked at her good heartedly as he walked back into the Lima Police Station.

"Come on, Babe, let's eat inside the ca.r" Santana said and unlocked the police cruiser and turned on the AC. Brittany sat next to her and began to sort through the bag.

"How was your day?" Brittany asked as she munched on her hamburger. "One of the little girls peed in her pants." Santana laughed and tilted her head listening to her wife. Although she had ask her about her day she was much more interested in listening to hers.

"I mean I once peed my pants when I was 15 but only because Coach Sylvester said it was sinful to take bathroom breaks. The girl lifting me up wasn't happy."

"Oh my god, I remember that." Santana said, throwing back her head and laughing. "So she went home and I came here since I didn't have any more little girls in my class."

Santana frowned it was a bit hard to get clientele when they were openly gay in this small hick town. "Maybe we can get some poles and do that Pole Dance exercise. House wives really jump for that crap."

Brittany nodded. "I guess so, but I like teasing children"

Santana reached out grabbing her hand. "I know. Just one class so that we can keep up the rent for your studio." Santana hated that she didn't make enough money so that Brittany could just do what she loved.

Brittany nodded and looked ahead. "Can I ask you something?"

Santana took her sandwich and nodded.

"It's confusing." Brittany begun and Santana nodded she started a lot of conversations as such. "But why is okay for Brady to flirt with us." She asked "But," She continued and took a big bit of her grilled chicken sandwich "But it's not okay for Jerry, or Eddie, or the others guys in your department…are you a hippo, Santana?"

Santana's eyebrow lifted and she paused, taking in her words. Sometimes it took a moment to take in and comprehend what Brittany was trying to say. "You mean hypocrite?"

"Yes, a hippo."

"A hippo is a fat animal Brit, a hypocrite is like," Santana paused and sighed trying to think of a way to explain it. "Saying one thing and doing the opposite."

Brittany nodded "But why can Brady be flirty?"

"Well," Santana said putting her sandwich on her knee "Brady's flirting just because he's being friendly he's just teasing."

"I don't understand the difference."

"Well I trust Brady." She said with a smile. "I know he wouldn't try anything with you…it's kinda like how I can be mean to Dave and he won't get mad but saying those things to other people would hurt their feelings."

Brittany turned to her bright eyed. "You talked to Dave."

Santana smiled and nodded picking up her food wanting to eat it before it got cold.

"What did he say?"

"He's coming down."

"So he agreed to do it?"

Santana shook his head "I kinda didn't tell him why I wanted him to come down. ...I just made something up." She said softly. "Which reminds me, I should stop by Finn's house and make him think it's his idea." She said to herself.

"Why didn't you ask him? What if he doesn't want too?"

"It's not something you want to discuss over the phone. We're gonna wine and dine him and then corner him."

"I don't like corners." Brittany said. "They are kinda dark and usually have webs in them".

Santana smiled and leaned over and kissed her. "Don't worry, I promise we'll find someone even if Dave doesn't want too."

**Please review. It means a lot**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes; Thank you chaotic-reactions for being my awesome beta. Even though I'm updating this quickly. I just wanted to let you know not to expect more than one update a week. I'll try but I have a family and responsibilities but I will try to update as much as possible. I love all your reviews thank you so much for supporting me. **

**Warning: Sexiness ahead**

**Chapter 2**

Kurt turned to lock the door and sighed heavily, releasing the stress of the day. He allowed his body to relax and listened carefully to the apartment, making sure everything was still. Satisfied, he walked to his closet and pulled a box from the top self. He set it on his bed and pulled out his Woodwick Trilogy candles. He set them on the dresser so the flames would reflect in the mirror, lit each one and inhaled deeply. The smell of cinnamon chai, ground cinnamon, and spiced ru circled the room.

He turned to his box and set out his Ultra Wet lube. It was his personal favorite- it felt silky and but wasn't and most importantly it did not stain his sheets. He set it on the night stand in reach for when he was ready for it. He moved the Kleenex box beside the lube for clean-up and turned towards the box, looking at the variety of toys he had to choose from.

His collection was a somewhat small one- he didn't have a vast sexual appetite and preferred to keep it simple. He checked the door again before pulling out the Pink Jellie Prober. Nine inches tall and a meaty two and half inches wide. The realistic dildo had veins, bulges, and fleshy details. He stroked the fake cock, already familiar with the toy. He set it on the bed and set the box down on the floor out of the way. He turned and faced the mirror as he undressed. He hadn't changed much since high school. His face wasn't as nearly round, his hair was shorter and he had grown at least another inch. He folded his shirt and laid it on the dresser. His stomach was firm and sculpted - he spent two hours at the gym every morning to keep this figure. What good it did him he didn't know; it wasn't like anyone else enjoyed the results of his hard work. He pushed down his pants and briefs and stepped out of them.

He turned away from the mirror and climbed onto his bed getting on his knees. He turned and fetched the lube, adding a small amount to the tip of his middle and index fingers and put it aside for now. He reached behind him and pressed the two fingers to his rosebud. He gasped at the coldness and slowly made circles around it, then gradually pushed in.

He pushed out so that his fingers passed the ring of muscles with ease. He bit his lip as he felt the burning sensation, but only needed a second for it to pass. His cock tingled with interest and with his free hand he reached down to palm it.

He moaned softly and pulled at the head of his cock, his fingers sliding in and out of his ass. His breath quickened and his heart pounded and he was unable to maintain the slow work up and begun to scissor his fingers preparing him for the toy.

"Oh." He gasped quietly.

He had trained his voice not to carry. Being interrupted in the middle of what he was doing was not an experience he wished to become familiar with. He bent down, catching himself with one arm to steady and balance his weight as he works in a third finger

His hips jump forward as he pumped the fingers in and out of himself and stopped when he ran out of breath, and then he extracted the fingers reached for the dildo at his side. He coated it generously with the Ultra Wet, then leaned forward, grasping the cock at the head and guided it inside of him. He hissed at the intrusion and paused.

Slowly Kurt pushed the rest of the cock inside, inch by thick inch. By the time he reached the base he was moaning and humping his bed. He bit his sheets as the feeling of fulfillment trembled through his body. He pushed his hips up and gasped the base firmly, pulling it in and out at a slow speed.

He laid flat on his bed, turning his face to the side and reached beneath him and begun to jerk his already leaking dick. He closed his eyes imagining a man behind him. Someone with big hangs touching and gripping his hips leaving marks on his pale flesh. He's so big and strong that Kurt knows he would feel him for days.

Moaning from his powerful imagination, he began to pick up speed pushing it in and out of his body rapidly.

"Yes." He gasped.

He only stopped because his arm begun to cramp and pulled the cock out slowly, forcing himself to his feet. He looked up and caught himself in the mirror- his cheeks flushed, lips full. He added just a touch of lube and turned bent over the bed and reinserted the cock from behind. He used his stronger arm and begun to slammed the cock inside of him.

His hips thrust forward and rubbed against the mattress, giving him the friction he needed. He felt the turn in his stomach, the building heat, his balls drew up and he bit his lip hard to prevent him from being too loud. He came hard, clenching down on the dildo the bed in front of him covered in his seed.

Kurt gasped and tried to catch his breath. "I need a man." He said and turned looking at himself sadly in the mirror.

"Fucking hell." Dave cursed, as he spilled his morning coffee on his shirt. He grabbed a napkin from his desk and dabbed it several times. His paralegal stopped with an arm full of books and turned to look over the damage.

"That's karma you know." She said matter-of-factly.

"Ha ha ha. Karma is when a boss withholds pay from smart mouth little minion." Dave said and stood up. Jackie laughed, put the books aside and walked up. "Your extra tie should cover that up" She said and rested her hip against the desk.

"So did someone die?" She asked.

He looked up his brow wrinkled "No." He said soberly. "Just visiting."

"Yeah, thanks for the heads up" She said bitterly. Dave smiled at her apologetically "I'll still be working on the case in Ohio and we'll use Skype if we need to update one another." He walked to her and put a hand on each side of her shoulders.

"Out of all my minions, I trust you the most."

Jackie glared at him. "You gave this speech to the others already didn't you?"

Dave chuckled. "Yes, but I only mean it to you." He winked and checked his watch. "Well, I have a flight to catch" He said and, leaned over his desk and dug through his drawer finding the extra tie. "Watch the fort." He said saluted before he hurried out of the door before someone else caught him.

He signaled a cab. "DC Airport." He told the cabbie when he got out to help him with his two suitcases. He gave a nod in acknowledgement and Dave went ahead and settled into the back seat and pulled out his phone texted Santana.

**-Estimated arrival 4:00pm don't be late bitch- **He texted.

**-Not like u can't afford rental car asshole-**

He laughed out loud at her reply and shoved his phone into his pocket. God help him, they were going to kill one another.

"Brady…I need to make a stop." Santana said and closed her cell phone. Brady eyebrow lifted. "Official stop?"

"Sure, go with that." She shrugged and pulled down the vanity mirror. "I need to go to the Hudson-Hummel house hold, it's 42 East…"

"Yeah, I know" He said. Santana was checking her lip gloss and cut her eyes at him surprisingly.

"Well, I remember his kid." He laughed. "Got a few calls from him, complaining."

Santana looked back at her reflection "Rightfully so."

Brady did a u-turn. "All you gays hang out or something?"

Santana smirked and pushed up the vanity mirror. "Of course, didn't you know we were planning world domination and are going to molest and convert you?"

Brady laughed. "Molest me any time, Lopez."

She turned and looked out the window. "You're a dick, Brady."

Picking her up with ease, Finn carried her to his bed the twin mattress. It was definitely not fitted for two people making it a bit awkward but also forced their bodies together in a hot, totally intimate position. Already shirtless, Finn begun to kiss her neck as his hands fumbled with the buttons of her dress. Quinn gasped and tilted back her head, giving him more access and patiently waiting for him to undress her. It is always tempting to forgo the foreplay for the instant gratification but Quinn enjoyed the process. And being that affairs are usually a rushed experience with the thrill of being caught, when they had time Quinn wanted to make love, slow, intimately…filled with passion that her marriage is void of.

He unbuttoned her dress to her navel and kissed down newly exposed flesh. He swirled his tongue over her collar bone he pushed back her dress, exposing a lacy bra. He leaned down, kissing her nipple through it and running his tongue across the cloth. Her breath hitched and her legs parted, inviting his second hand that was creeping up her thigh.

He grinned when hairs brushed against his finger tips and he leaned up and kissed her deeply. Quinn was never adventurous in bed but she did do small things that set his blood on fire, such as not wearing underwear. He swirled his tongue around hers and parted her lips with his fingers he slowly inserted a finger into her velvet warmth. He moaned into her mouth and he slowly pumped his finger in and out of her before pulling them out and finding her clit. Using her natural lubrication, he made slow circles with his middle and index finger.

She squirmed with want. She wasn't a vocal lover but all Finn had to do was look at her to know he was doing it right. His fingers increased in speed, her lips parted and she arched her back. "Finn." She gasped. Finn sat up getting a better position and palmed his erection through his pants.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered.

She smiled at him between gasp. "Please, I need you."

Finn pulled her up, lifting her dress. Quinn reached behind her and unhooked her bra, knowing that it would take several minutes for his large hands. She bit her lip and allowed the bra to slide off her shoulders, exposing her small but perky breasts.

Finn groaned with desire and reached forward, brushing his thumb across one. Quinn wet her lips and reached down, unbuckling his pants. His penis was pressed hard against her leg, eager for release. Finn stood up and snaked out of his pants and underwear. His cock jumped free and slapped his stomach.

"Condom." She said, halting him as he approached her. As much as she wanted him, she wasn't going to let that thing near her without proper protection. He nodded and dug through his messy wardrobe producing an unopened wrapper. He quickly tore it with his teeth and slid in on his dick with practiced ease. Quinn gave him approving smile and laid back down gesturing for him to join her. He climbed onto the bed and on top of her, being careful not to hurt her tiny frame. He leaned down and kissed her gently as he positioned his hips. With the head of his cock he gently spread her lips and filled her. She gasped and clung to his back, wrapping her legs around his waist.

He used his arms to prop himself up and adjust his weight as he slowly began to thrust inside of her. She rolled her hips, meeting his thrust gasping softly each time his cock brushed against her clit. He closed his eyes and focused.

He didn't have the same problem he had when he was in high school. However if he wasn't constantly holding back it would be an early night, and an unsatisfied Quinn wasn't a very fun person to be around. He moaned loudly. God he loved her and how she felt around his dick. It was heaven- he was sure of it, but he didn't know how to make her his. He had been trying for over a year to convince her to leave her husband. She was obviously unhappy and he was first class asshole.

Finn steadily picked up speed, and her gasps turned to moans. She reached up, kissing and licking his ear. He bit his lip. God, she knows what that does to him. He reached down, picking up her hips, giving himself more room and began to thrust faster into her. "Oh, Finn." She gasped.

Finn pulled out and lifted her with ease. She followed his direction as he laid back and she straddled him. She reached beneath her and guided his penis back inside of her, then slowly sat down. He reached up, stroking her breast with one hand and as she began to grind against him, rolling her hips on his cock. He reached down and used his thumb to play with her clit. Her body jerked with pleasure. "Oh, Quinn." He whispered. "Oh God, more… faster."

His fingers worked her hard as she began to bounce on his manhood. "Oh God, Quinn, oh God, I'm gonna explode."

"Not yet." She cried. "Almost there…almost there."

He clenched his eyes shut and grabbed her hip with his free hand, forcing her down and he kissed her hard as he began to thrust hard and deep into her, lifting his hips completely off the bed. Her breathing was uneasy and her body trembled with her approaching orgasm.

She inner walls tightened around him with an almost painful sounding cry. Finn came, filling the condom. "I love you." He whispered softly.

Quinn gave him a painful look and rolled off him. Finn, unable to move due to his jelly legs, watched her gather her clothes. "Don't say that."

"I do." Finn said honestly.

She brushed back her hair. "Why do we keep doing this to each other?" She asked, wiping a tear away. "Breaking each other's hearts once or twice wasn't enough?"

Finn breathed heavily out of his nose. "They say third time is a charm."

She laughed and tilted her head up, praying for God to give her courage. Finn sat up, still a little light headed. "Do you have to go?"

"He's going to be back tomorrow." She replied and walked towards the bathroom to take a shower.

"You got time for lunch?" He asked hopefully.

Quinn nodded. "Yes." She said, unable to meet his eyes. "I do."

He grinned widely and reached down for his boxers. "Awesome."

He went upstairs and began to look through the cabinets looking for something suitable to eat. He pulled out the bread to make a couple of sandwiches when the doorbell rang. He walked to the door to tell them that he's broke and or not interested in their religion, and cracks open the door and blinked in surprise when he saw Santana standing there with a shit eating grin.

Everyone in town knew about Santana becoming a police officer and even though he was scared of her, she looked damn good in her uniform. It kinda reminded him of a porno he watched once. He reached down to push his dick down. He wasn't stupid enough to get a hard on around Santana, especially when she's in uniform and Quinn's down stairs.

His eyes widen when he realized Quinn was downstairs. Their affair was extremely hush-hush, so he knew that he had to get rid of her quickly.

"Um, yeah?"

"Always had a way with words, Crème Tits."

Finn looked down at his nipples self-consciously. "Did I break the law or something?"

She tilted her head "I dunno…did you?" She asked and gave him a dry look, drawing attention to the half way closed door and his nervous behavior. Oh yeah, he was hiding something. She wet her lips. "In fact, there is reasonable cause to investigate." She said and pushed the door with enough force it caused an unsuspecting Finn to stumbled backwards

She walked in and closed the door behind him and gave him a look up and down. "Hey!" He said and reached for the door. Santana grabbed his hand and turned his wrist roughly, rotating his shoulder. Finn cried out in pain as she forced his body to turn and she slammed his front against the wall, pinning his arm behind his back. "That could be sexual assault right there."

"No way!" He said. "I was reaching for the door."

"You are mostly naked, probably drunk and looked like you were reaching for my silk igloos."

"What?" Finn cried out. "I don't even know what those are!"

Quinn stepped in the hallway with just a bathrobe on. "Finn, what are you…" She gasped when she saw Santana.

"Oh, this is rich." Santana grinned and released Finn. Finn grumbled and rubbed his sore wrist.

"What do you want, Santana?"

Santana smirked, tilting her head. This was better than she could have hoped for. "I'm asking the questions here." She said, as she walked up and did a circle around Quinn like a vulture. Quinn stood there, frozen. Santana and she had never gotten along, and she knew that Santana wouldn't blink twice to using to this to her advantage…which meant she wanted something.

"No." Quinn said. "Finn is right. What **do **you want?"

"How about a coffee – cream, no sugar. And put some clothes on. Seeing you naked once turned me into a lesbian, God knows what will happen if I see it again."

Finn looked at her in confusion as Quinn grabbed him by the arm and tugged him towards the basement "Is that true?" He whispered as Quinn physically forced him down stairs.

"Shut up, Finn." She said, bringing her hands up to her hair. "I need to think."

Finn nodded and moved away, grabbing his clothes quickly getting dressed.

"Okay." She said, turning towards him. "We are going to go back up, there cool and collected." She said, and grabbed her dress. "No point in denying it. Gut we cannot make it appear like we're desperate to keep it a secret."

"But…aren't we?" Finn said looking around in confusion.

"Finn!" She said, snapping her fingers. "Of course we are, but we can't let her know that. We are going to find out what she wants …In fact, don't talk, Finn."

Finn nodded, agreeing. That was likely for the best. "Did I really turn her lesbian because I thought they were born that way?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and grabbed her dress, quickly dressing and leaving him to figure that out himself. Santana was helping herself to some coffee and turned and smiled at Quinn.

"How are you doing, Mrs. Governor?"

Quinn hesitated for a moment and walked over to the table and sat down. "Quinn Ike now right?"

Quinn looked up but did not answer "I really liked your speech about abstinence." Santana said looking at her nails "It was informing and a load of bullshit."

"It's important." Quinn said. "That young girls don't make the same mistakes I did."

"So, when do you plan on starting your speech about adultery?"

Finn walked up scratching the back of his head and sat down next to Quinn, keeping his mouth shut just as she instructed. Quinn breathed heavily through her nose, trying to control her anger.

"What do you want, Lopez…money?"

Santana tilted her head, temped. Especially since the whore was stacked with it. "Nope, don't want handouts. Your husband has a nasty view on gay rights."

Quinn exchanged glances with Finn before she looked away. "I can't control his opinion and I don't have the influence to make him."

"Oh yeah, you're just the trophy wife." Santana grinned.

"That's enough." Quinn snapped. "I know you, Santana. You want something. Now, stop trying to terrorize me and tell us what you want."

Santana sat down, getting serious. "Here's the deal." She folded her arms in front of her. "I told Karofsky that we were having this super gay glee get together two weeks before the reunion and was going to perform during it."

"That's a really good idea." Finn said, his eyes lightening up. Santana smirked nodded "I need you two to make it happen."

Finn nodded. "Awesome! I was just telling Sam how I missed everyone." Quinn reached over and touched his arm.

"Why did you tell Karofsky that? What is your angle?"

"I needed him down here two weeks in advance." She said, voice softer. "And that reason is neither of your concerns. But, as return favor I'm going to try to get Kurt to fall in love with him."

Both Finn and Quinn eyes widened. "What?" Finn said. "No!"

"I don't want to trick or force him." She said.

"No not after what he did." Finn continued with a nod.

Santana glared. "That was like 11 years ago!"

"Doesn't matter, some people don't deserve to be forgiven."

Santana nodded. "You better rethink that Finn. Between the three of us we've done some things not worthy or redemption."

The two looked down at their hands. "I dunno. Still, it's Karofsky. What did you have in mind?"

Santana shrugged. "To give him a chance to show Kurt what an amazing man he has become. Dave doesn't know I'm doing this because God knows that ass bandit won't forgive himself and do it for himself. I just need to create opportunities."

"That's it?" Finn asked. "No drugs, or ropes, or liquor?"

"Not unless Kurt asks for it." She shrugged. "Who am I to judge someone else's kinks?"

Finn shuddered. He didn't want to think of his brother like that, especially with Karofsky.

"Fine." Quinn said. "We'll get everyone together and set up." She added bitterly. "But I want your word that you won't tell anyone about us. It would ruin me."

Santana stood up. "As long as Kurt is here then I won't say a word. You screw this up, I'll ruin you quicker than a little couch jumping did Tom Cruise."

Finn watched as Santana turned swaying her hips like she owned the place. …Well at the moment she did.

"What songs can we do?"

Santana stopped and shrugged "It's your idea, Crème Tits. You figure it out."

**You guys honored me with the amount of the reviews for the first chapter. So, please review this one and let me know how I'm doing. Love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes; Special thanks to Chaotic-Reactions for being a great beta and to everyone that took the time to review the past two chapters and I hope you take the time to review this one as well. It means a lot to me.**

**Please Enjoy**

Rachel hummed the melody of 'A Wonderful Day Like Today' as she unlocked her New York apartment door. She turned and hung up the keys after setting the deadlock, then turnned on her heels to an empty living room. It was cleaner than the state she had left it, dirty plates and bowls, scripts, newspapers, and dirty laundry that she had meant to clean up the night before had been scattered across the room in an embarrassing state. The room was now spotless, minus the collection of Power Rangers on the coffee table. She walked across the room and picked up the Pink Ranger. Someone had glued a tiara to its helmet.

She turned, still holding the recently royalized Power Ranger and belted out "On a wonderful morning like this."

Her voice echoes through the room and then silence returned. She tilted her head peering around the corner and down the hall; nothing.

"When the sun is as big as a yellow balloon; Even the sparrows are singing in tune." The room had wonderful acoustics - it was one of the reasons they selected it. Not to mention the soundproof walls. Despite how refined and beautiful her voice was, they did get a few complaints in their last apartment.

"Hello?" She called out. This was the part when Kurt usually joined in. He never could pass up a Broadway Musical.

She walked down the hallway towards the bedrooms on high alert. She was frightened easily and did not want to be the victim of a scare. She stopped short when she heard a loud splash, followed by a trumpet-like giggle. The bathroom door flew open and a bare naked little girl darted out. She paused momentarily to look up at Rachel, tilted her head back and smiled widely, as if saying 'Look what I did! Isn't it funny?'

Rachel made the mistake of smiling and Eliza took off down the hall to continue her game. Kurt, looking half drowned, rushed out of the bathroom with a towel in hand. Rachel covered her mouth to suppress her giggle. His entire upper torso, shoulders and head were soaked. Rachel could only presume that he had dove head first into their tub.

His tan shirt had became pinkish as his flesh shown through, his small nipples were visible and pointy, his bow tie was droopy and sad. He looked ridiculous and a loud amused snort escaped Rachel's nose. Kurt glared, a look that no doubt could murder a lesser person. Rachel pointed down the hall to advert his attention.

"Barbra Eliza!" Kurt warned, but his voice was playful and lacked any real authority as he tip toed into her room. Kurt was quite aware of their dwindling time and not only had to catch, dry, and dress Eliza, but also had to change himself. Rachel walked behind him stalling at the door, blocking any attempted escapes.

Kurt turned and smiled at Rachel when he heard a giggle from beneath the bed. "I can't find her" Kurt said put his hands on his hips dramatically. "She must have become invisible"

Rachel nodded "Oh no!"

"I'm down here!" Eliza called out, and climbed out from her hiding spot. Kurt put out his arms and looked out distantly, searching the air. "I hear you but I can't see you." He said and felt around. Eliza giggled

"I'm right there, Daddy!" Eliza yelled louder.

Kurt turned and wrapped her towel around her. "Oh thank goodness, I thought I lost you"

Eliza laughed and struggled in his arms as he begun to dry her off.

"I'll dry her hair, while you change" Rachel offered.

Kurt nodded and picked up Eliza bridal style. He walked over to Rachel and handed her off.

"I don't wanna comb my hair."

"Don't want too." Rachel corrected and carried her squirming child into her bedroom. She snatched the comb off her dresser and sat on the bed with her. Rachel handed her the Pink Power Ranger and Eliza stopped fidgeting and turned it over in her hand.

"I like her tiara." Rachel said softly.

Rachel moved behind her and put a leg on each side of her and ran her fingers through her long hair. It was darker than hers but the texture was similar.

"Daddy put it on there" She said and begun to play with it.

"Not surprised." Rachel said and begun brush hair. When she was sure there were no tangles, Rachel hummed the song she had sung previously and Eliza looked up.

"Mommy?"

Rachel stopped "Yes, Baby?"

"I don't want to go to my recital."

Rachel's heart broke. All she wanted for her daughter was for her to follow in her footsteps. She didn't understand her reluctance. She had Rachel's genes and Kurt's influence.

"But Daddy Kurt worked so hard on your dress."

"Pink sucks."

"Don't say suck." Rachel scolded and continued to comb through her hair. "You're going tonight, because we are Berrys and we don't quit."

"Do I have to do it next year?" Eliza asked. Rachel bit her lip and continued to brush her hair.

"We'll talk about it later, ok?"

Kurt stripped off his bow tie and shirt tossed them in the laundry basket. He pushed down his pants and looked up when his phone vibrated on his dresser. He grabbed his booth-tooth and closed the door.

"This is Kurt." Kurt said as he went to his closet looked through outfits.

"Kurt" Cody answered. Cody was his assistant - the most heterosexual man that applied for the job. He wasn't as clever or as qualified as others but he was perceptive, which was valuable to him. However the man was a bit of a drama queen and easily frustrated.

"What now?" Kurt asked and grabbed a white button down shirt, blue vest, black pants, and a brilliant gold bow tie. He sets them on the bed. "I have to leave for the recital in 30 minutes."

"Yes...yes I know..."

Kurt sat down "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Kurt...They hated it"

"Hate is a strong word."

"Hated." He repeated. "They said that the promotion targets women and you're 'type' too strongly"

Kurt frown deeply. "Well...that's hardly offensive." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's small car, isn't that the entire purpose?" He said thinking out loud.

"They are worried by having this promotion that it will affect the sales of their trucks, because men will see it that they sold out or betrayed them somehow."

Kurt nodded listening carefully "Okay...tell the old man I'll completely redo it. I'll have the commercials re-shot, a new slogan, everything."

"Can you give me something specific?" Cody asked hopefully "Something to bring back."

"No...I have to think it up firs.t"

Cody groaned. "Kurt...he wants a story board of what you plan to do in three weeks." He said. "And...well he made it sound like it's your only chance."

"The old biggot hired me knowing what I was." Kurt growled. "I knew the whole speech we want our company to look progressive more than just a working man's truck was bull." Kurt stood up and paced. "I had seniority at Honda...okay...okay. No problem." Kurt said and forced himself to calm down. "Tell him three weeks. I'll have something to knock his loafers off"

Kurt hung up the phone and yanked the blue-tooth off of his ear. He had a recital to get to - he did not have the time to worry about this right now.

Dave leaned against a pillar as he texted **-Where r u?-****.**

He had been looking for his Latino friend for the past twenty minutes and was tired of lugging his suitcases around. He sat down on an empty bench and pulled his suitcases close as he waited for a reply.

Out of boredom he begun to people watch and was amused how pissed off everyone seemed to be. Considering that some of them had been molested and dosed with radiation from the TSA he could understand. Dave tried not to let things get to him personally - he had spent a good portion of his life miserable because how angry he was. A lot of that anger was resolved when he finally accepted himself but counseling helped a lot too.

He turned to his right and noticed the car rental kiosk. He hated rental cars but in preference they were miles ahead of taxis. He was right in the middle of debating of renting a car when his phone vibrated in his hand. Startled, he jumped and dropped it. His cheeks reddened and he bent down to retrieve it and then quickly checked the reply.

-**Got held up Brittany is picking u up. Check gift shop. I'll join u at Breadsticks-**

"Thanks for the heads up." He grumbled to himself and stood up, gathering his suitcases. There were several gift shops in the terminal. Brittany, being easily distracted, would likely be in the one closest to the entrance.

He walked through the entire terminal when he had finally found her. "You know your girl." He chuckled as he looked through the gift shop window. She hugged a pink dolphin and pulled it away from her and said something to it. He shook his head and headed in. Why were they selling dolphins in Ohio gift shop anyhow?

"Hey there, Gorgeous."

"Thank you, but I'm a lesb..." She turned and stopped she smiled widely when she realized it was David. She squealed and jumped into his arms. Dave had to drop his suitcases to support the blond.

"Oh...OH!" She gasped. "I forgot you, didn't I?"

Dave shook his head "No, I'm early"

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I missed you."

Dave let her down easily "Missed you too, B."

She put down the pink dolphin "Are you ready, because I am parked illegally."

Dave smirked and shook his head amused. "As soon as I buy that cute dolphin for a friend."

"Really? Who?" Brittany asked. She had been eying it but Santana had explained with such a tight budget they couldn't afford everything she wanted. "And it's a gay shark." She corrected.

Dave picked it up "Yes...the pink gave it away" He said and went to the cash register. He forked out the twenty bucks for it and handed it to Brittany. "It's for you."

Brittany eyes widened, tears instantly streamed down her cheeks and she hugged it tightly. Then she looked up, frowning "But Santana doesn't like handouts." She said, disappointed.

"Good thing it's not a handout." He smiled and put his arm around her. "It's a gift."

The two walked outside to where Brittany had illegally parked.

"Right in the cab line, nice" David said and walked up and threw his suitcases in the back. Brittany gave a short shrug and jumped into the driver's side. A cab behind them honked his horn angrily yelling profanities. Dave flipped the jerk off and got into her 99 Honda Civic. She handed Dave the 'gay shark' when he sat down.

"His name is Afie and he's sensitive to light"

Dave nodded and looked down at the stuffed animal. "Got it." He said and reached into his pocket and put his sunglasses on the toy. It looked ridiculous in his over-priced glasses, but Brittany seemed happy as she started the car and pulled out.

Dave tilted back his head. "So why did Santana get held up?"

"A drug bust, I think." She said and turned the radio and smiled when 'Tic Tok' started playing. "I threw up on Rachel during this song."

Dave smiled "I remember...best assembly ever."

–-

Rachel leaned against the wall as Kurt stood in a circle of the other mothers - they were naturally drawn to him. They loved his sense of humor, his wit, and his fashion knowledge. It pained her to admit that she was jealous that he was so popular. She was desperate for people to like her, although she had learned to tone it down. She pushed down her envy and headed towards the bathroom.

The recital was interesting - five years old weren't known for their attention span and Eliza had decided instead of dancing to the number they had rehearsed to do the Lady Gaga steps that Kurt had taught her. Everyone laughed and Kurt particularly loved it, focusing in with their video camera.

Rachel had smiled along with the others, but her heart sank a little. It had been very cute, but any chances of her attending the Advance Little Miss Dancing Academy were gone.

While still in the stall, she heard the door open and the clicking of heels. She peered between the cracks of the door. Mrs. Kerri was reapplying her lipstick and was surrounded by her usual groupies. Rachel envied her the most. Rich, popular, and her daughter was so well behaved.

"Did you see that?" She said her voice filled with criticism. "She practically ruined the entire show" the others nodded and spoke quietly in the agreement.

"It is obviously her upbringing. I feel sorry for the little terror."

Rachel's brow wrinkled. Was this woman talking about her daughter? Her blood began to boil. Who the hell did she think she was?

Kerri smacked her lips together and turned to her followers. "After all, her mother is an unmarried whore - not to mention they live with that fag. She lets her daughter call it Daddy." She said with a scandalous tone.

Rachel, unable to take any more, slammed the door open. It smacked hard into the stall next to her and echoed in the small space. That space no doubt had grown a lot smaller for Mrs. Kerri Vanderstern.

Rachel took four steps and slapped the taste out of her mouth. Despite being several inches taller, the former Beauty Queen stumbled back and held her cheek her friends, too dumbfounded to speak, and stared at her in stock.

"How dare you!" Kerri hissed.

"No." Rachel said and took another step. The woman paled and genuinely looked afraid. Rachel, empowered, pointed her finger accusingly at the woman. "How dare you!"

Rachel swallowed hard, gathering her courage. Kerri had been a thorn in her side since Rachel had enrolled Eliza in the dance academy two years ago. "I have literally no idea where this overindulgence holy-than-thou attitude comes from. You are just as fake as that spray on tan"

Kerri opened her mouth but Rachel interrupted. "You know what really bothers me? You have to be the most self-righteous left wing hypocritical joke I have ever me,t and I once met Glenn Beck. He was begging for money outside the subway station." Rachel breathed in deeply through her nose. "All you do is try to bring others around you down. I've seen you on TV at the Church footsteps standing with your husband talking about the sanctuary of marriage. You," She hissed, "Have a lot of room to talk when your marriage is a joke. Your husband is screwing his male intern - and of yes he is honey, gays talk and your husband is a regular toe tapper. And everyone knows that all it takes is a wink to get your legs apart! My fathers have been together for thirty years and never been untrue to one another and yet they can't get married!"

Kerri eyes were wide at Rachel's outburst. "You go around throwing words like fag and queer around like you are so much better, yet you have no problem talking to Kurt asking him for fashion advise and then go behind his back insulting him and his family." Rachel gave her a look up and down. "I been with Kurt long enough to know a Phillip Lim knock off when I see it."

"This isn't a knock off." Kerry said pitifully.

"And it's only a matter of time before your sheep," She gestured to her friends, "Realize what the rest of New York already knows - that you are a hedonistic socialite with delusions of grandeur with a eighth grade level of literacy skills. In other word, your blogs suck!"

Kerri gasped. "I...I…"

"And what pisses me off the most," Rachel continued. "is that you are a horrible mother." She swallowed hard. She was so angry she was near tears. "You are cold and distant. You only show up for these things because you're expected too, because you think it will get you something. It doesn't work like that." Rachel said her voice trailing off. "It's about them." She said with a nod. "Whether they want to dance, or sing, or they just want to be strange but wonderful, and it's our job to support them and love them."

Rachel turned and with practice ease stormed out.

"Oh, she's brilliant. Rehearsals start in a month. Definitely a succes d'estime."

Rachel smiled. She hated to interrupt him when he was praising her. "Kurt?" She said looping her arm around his. "I did something stupid."

Kurt eyebrows rose. "Between now and the time you went to the ladies room?"

She nodded she leaned up and whispered. "I slapped Kerri Vanderstern."

"I'm impressed. I wanted to do that for two years."

"It's not funny, Kurt." Rachel said. "She said horrible things about us and I got mad and I told her what I thought of her"

"Like, inner thoughts?"

Rachel nodded. "I just kept talking. God, what if she writes a blog about me I just got my career going again. I'm twenty eight years old, Kurt, I only have so many more shots at starring roles."

Kurt hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "Let's get Eliza and then watch some Ms. Barbra Streisand at home with lots of chocolate and popcorn and we'll talk about boys."

Rachel looked up at him and laughed. "Okay." She said, and took his hand and squeezed it as they went to find their daughter.

– –

Brittany reached out for the fresh bread sticks. "She should be here soon."

Dave glanced over his beer. "Not like me being here was her idea." He complained, and cringed when he saw Brittany's smile fade and her eyes divert to her menu. It looked like she was near tears. "Oh, B, I didn't mean to be short. How about you order whatever you want, my treat."

Brittany looked up and her grin returned. "Okay!"

Dave smiled, crisis averted. It wasn't hard to notice how emotional Brittany was. Several thoughts popped in his head, but he decided to wait and interrogate when her other half arrived. Santana would not appreciate if he quizzed Brittany without her, and despite out weighing twice more wasn't going to risk getting her pissed off.

"Can I get dessert first?"

David nodded. "Life is short. Go for it"

Brittany grinned and signaled for the waitress. "I'll order for Santana too."

"She won't be mad?"

Brittany shook her head. "As long as I don't get too creative." She said and went through the list on the menu. "I want that cake with the pudding topping." Brittany said and looked at the waitress. "I want that before my meal." She scanned the menu and the waitress turned to Dave. "Another beer?"

Dave nodded. "Yeah, but when my meal comes, I'll take the Parmesan chicken."

"I want the spaghetti - two plates one for me and one for my wife. Extra meatballs, too."

The waitress nodded. "It will be right out."

"More bread sticks too!" Brittany called out behind her.

"You're going to explode if you eat any more bread sticks." Santana said, and walked towards them still in full police gear.

"Wow you look like a stripper." Dave laughed. Santana glared at him and sat down next to Brittany and kissed her.

"Let's see if I got any dollar bills."

"Unless you got some twenties in there, I suggest you put it away before I break you hand"

Dave laughed and put his wallet back in place. "Glad you decided to join us."

Santana let out an exhausted sigh. "Believe me, if I could I would have went AWOL." She said and grabbed a bread stick and bit into it. "So how was your trip?" She asked with her mouth full.

"Dreadful, exhausting, overly crowded, the pat downs were a plus." He said with a smirk. "He was cute."

"Slut." She laughed and Brittany giggled. Santana glanced over at her partner and smiled. She was so cute and beautiful. She placed her hand on Brittany's bare leg and let it slip up her dress slightly. She had no intention of molesting her wife in public – it was more or less a show of affection and interest.

Brittany placed her hand on top of Santana's and smiled at David.

"So...this Glee thing was that bullshit?" He asked and finished his beer.

"It was when I told you, but Finn liked the idea so he's getting everyone together. They should be streaming in this week."

David nodded. "It's nice to see you both, but what's up?" He asked. "Are you in trouble?"

"Sperm."

Dave had bitten into his bread stick right then and nearly choked on it. "What?" he coughed.

"You know, baby batter, your cream, load, jizz, protein slurpee."

Dave turned several shades of red "Well." He said. "For artificial insemination, I presume."

"Oh, there's the wit that made you such a good candidate, but no...on the artificial. " Santana said softly.

Dave put down his half eaten bread stick. "You kinda lost me there."

Santana sighed heavily and Brittany squeezed her hand. "Ohio doesn't recognize Civil Unions. Brittany and I had to legally change our names so that we could even have the same surname and although my insurance will pay for me to get the turkey baster it won't for Brittany. I can't do it...it's hard enough being a woman in the police force here. The fact that I'm a lesbian makes it twice that hard - I can't afford to lose any time in my career. I want to be Chief one day."

Dave nodded. "Well I'm working on a major case right now but I can start filing some lawsuits for you. Ohio is a in between state so we have a shot..."

"No...you don't understand." Santana interrupted. "It would be grande y todo for Ohio to change it's laws, but lawsuits like that would take years and rarely resolve anything. I don't need to be throwing chum into the shark tank if you know what I mean."

"Then I don't understand...wait." Dave said and looked between them. "You want me," He said and pointed at Brittany. "To do it the old fashion way?"

"I don't have a penis." Brittany pointed out.

"Yeah...you see, Santana, I'm not sure if you remember, but I'm gay"

"Exactly. I don't want someone that would enjoy it to be with my wife."

Dave slumped into his seat covering his face. "I had dreams like this in high school...that I had to sleep with women."

"Yay, cake." Brittany said as the waitress bought over their orders, although Dave wasn't sure how hungry he was now being that all he could think of was girl parts.

"Eat up, guys." The waitress said with a bright smile and left them to their food. The table was very quiet for several minutes.

"I can pay for it." He said "I'll pay for you to get the artificial insemination."

"Santana." Brittany said, gripping her hand. "Please...I like Dave, but he's hairy. Take the money."

"We can't ask you to do that."

"But you can ask me to sleep with her?" He said, gesturing to Brittany and ignored the hairy remark. "I don't think I could even get it up!"

Santana rolled her eyes "Brittany has been taking fertility drugs to promote ovulation we kinda have a time frame here."

"So you guys were going to do this without telling me first?"

Santana crossed her arms. "You're not the only sperm donor, just the number one on our list."

Dave smiled. "I'm honored, but only if you are going to let me pay for this."

Santana wiped away a tear. "Yeah...for you and her."

"Yay." Brittany said with a mouthful of cake.

"I want to be Uncle David, and I want my mom and dad be able to see it."

Santana eyebrow lifted and she crossed her arms. "Fine." She said. "Being that my parents are bastards at least the kid will have two sets of grandparents."

Dave smiled sadly. It wasn't really a secret that Santana's parents had disowned her when she had came out. He looked down at his food and took a hesitate bite.

After paying the bill, Dave and the girls walked out to the parking lot. Santana reached into Brittany's purse. "Here you go." She said and threw him the keys. "Take Brit's car to the hotel and she can ride with me."

"You sure?"

Santana nodded and wrapped her arms around Brittany "Yeah, we'll see you tomorrow, Stud."

"Don't hurt Mindy!" Brittany called out.

Santana snorted and didn't offer up the explanation that her car was named Mindy. He just stood there, watching them walk away, perplexed.

Santana parked in a driveway that she often used to catch speeders coming into town. It was well hidden and the house behind it was abandon and overgrown it made the perfect spot for a private conversation. She turned towards Brittany. "You look beautiful."

Brittany turned from where she had been looking out the window. "Thank you...I feel crabby from the hormone treatments."

Santana unbuckled herself and scooted closer. "I know, and I love you so much for going through it. You are so brave."

Brittany tilted her head. "You're brave every day. This isn't brave."

Santana smiled softly, cupped her cheeks and leaned in to kiss her tenderly. "You're amazing." She whispered and kissed her a little harder. Brittany wrapped her arms around her neck and deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue passed her lips and explored her mouth.

Santana moaned. She tasted so sweet and not just from the cake. Santana felt her panties moisten with need she repositioned herself to where her knees were on the seat. She grabbed Brittany by the hips and pulled her down in the seat. Santana pushed up her skirt slowly and revealed her pink lacy panties. Her hairless sex was visible through the thin fabric.

"You are so sexy."

"So are you." Brittany said, and reached up and tried to unbutton her uniform Santana gently grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"No baby...this is about you." Santana said and reached up pulled down her underwear slowly. "Just you, okay?"

Brittany nodded as Santana opened the door behind her to provide more room. She took off her belt and gun and helped Brittany remove her dress over her head. Her breast were milky white and her pale nipples were erect. Santana leaned up and kissed Brittany hungrily, their tongues fighting for control. When the need for air became overwhelming Santana turned and attacked the delicate skin of Brittany's neck. Brittany squirmed beneath her. She loved to be kissed all over and Santana loved to make her happy. She kissed down her collarbone and licked down the swell of her breast. She found a nipple and sucked on it eagerly and swirled her tongue. Brittany's breath hitched. Her nipples were so sensitive she hoped that having a baby didn't change that. She switched nipples giving it equal treatment. "Santana." She moaned.

Santana chuckled at her impatience and kissed down her stomach. She moved down to where she was laying on her stomach, half of her body outside the cruiser and spread Brittany's legs. Santana savored the sight of her lover's pussy. She inhaled her unique scent deeply. It made her mouth water with want. She leaned down kissed it and gently caressed it. She explored her soft folds with her thumbs causing Brittany to squirm. She licked outside the pussy lips first and with a broad, flat stroke she worked in her way inside of her. She plunged her tongue deep inside of her hole and fucked her with it.

Brittany was moaning loudly by the time Santana had worked her way to her clit and begun to toy with it. She licked around the clit and made a circle over the top and bottom of the sensitive flesh. She drew her clit into her mouth and sucked.

Brittany jerked with pleasure and grabbed Santana by the hair. Her legs trembled uncontrollably. She pushed two digits into her and begun to thrust them in and out of her as she flicked her tongue over her clit and hummed.

"Santana!" Brittany cried, her breath uneven. Brittany curled her toes and her back arched as she came with exploding force. Santana continue to stimulate Brittany until a soft whine escaped her lips and she sat up. Her lips and chin were covered in her sweet juice, which Santana licked clean, savoring every drop.

"My toes are numb." Brittany giggled.

Santana grinned. "Job well done, then?"

Brittany closed and her eyes and nodded in acknowledgment. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**Please review and please check out my tumblr page the link is on my profile page and I do art for every chapter. They are very mature art. **


End file.
